Templum Lunae
by Andromeda StarK
Summary: Brillaba la luna llena, dos siluetas avanzaban por el bosque,buscando algo, llevaban mucho rato buscando sin encontrar nada, si amanecía y no lo habían encontrado tendrían que esperar hasta la siguiente noche de luna llena. (Primeros capítulos situados antes del "Ladrón del rayo")
1. Chapter 1

Dos figuras se acercaban corriendo al pino que se alzaba en lo alto de la colina, se escuchó un aullido procedente de los árboles que acababan de dejar atrás, de entre ellos surgió un enorme animal, una especie de perro mutante, cubierto de pelo negro como la noche que les rodeaba y ojos rojos que brillaban amenazadores, abrió la boca y les mostró os enormes colmillos a la vez que les gruñía.

Las dos figuras, un chico y una chica de unos quince años, siguieron corriendo hacia el árbol, pero no consiguieron llegar a tiempo, el perro fue más rápido, de un salto llegó a donde se encontraban y atrapó la pierna del chico, que en realidad no era exactamente una pierna humana sino que estaba cubierta de pelo y terminaba en una pezuña.

El pobre sátiro no pudo más que gritar de dolor e intentar soltarse inútilmente, el perro tiraba de él arrastrándolo colina abajo y el chico empezaba a sangrar mucho.

La chica desesperada gritó pidiendo ayuda hacia las luces que se distinguían mas allá de la colina. Estaban a tan solo unos metros del árbol pero no habían conseguido cruzar la frontera. Sabiendo que la ayuda no llegaría a tiempo decidió seguir su instinto y sin pensarlo mucho agarró el arco que llevaba a la espalda, preparó una flecha y disparó.

La flecha se clavó en la cabeza del monstruo, justo entre los ojos. Y en un instante el enorme perro negro se transformó en una nube de polvo.

La chica se acercó al sátiro que se había desmayado, intentó despertarlo, el chico estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y no estaría tranquila hasta que cruzara la frontera y estuvieran a salvo.

Sacudió al chico, que empezó a balbucear cosas sin sentido.

- Vamos, Fil, despierta - se planteó darle una bofetada – tenemos que irnos de aquí.

El sátiro pareció reaccionar, abrió los ojos y la miró confuso, después de unos segundos la reconoció.

- ¿Alexia?

Entonces abrió mucho los ojos, al parecer se acababa de dar cuenta de que se estaba desangrando, e hizo amago de agarrarse la pierna herida, pero no consiguió incorporarse.

Alexia lo ayudó y lo sujetó para que juntos pudieran llegar hasta el árbol y atravesar la maldita barrera, un poco más abajo se veían las luces de la casa y se oían algunas voces, probablemente irían a ver qué había pasado. En el momento en que se sintieron a salvo ambos suspiraron aliviados y se dejaron caer al suelo exhaustos.

- Deberíamos seguir hasta la casa, esa herida tiene muy mala pinta, sangra mucho – pero la adrenalina les había abandonado y ninguno fue capaz de moverse.

- No importa, fíjate vienen a ayudarnos – tenía razón las voces cada vez se oían mas cerca y se podían distinguir unas siluetas que se acercaban a donde estaban. Eran dos chicos que llevaban una camilla, previendo que habría alguien herido, y un hombre a caballo. Llegaron unos segundos después, aunque se hicieron eternos.

Cuando llegaron, los dos chicos ayudaron a Fil a subirse a la camilla y se lo llevaron rápidamente a la enfermería para curarlo. Alexia se quedó con el hombre a caballo, que en realidad era un centauro, mitad hombre mitad caballo. A pesar de haber llegado hasta allí con un niño medio cabra no pudo evitar sorprenderse al descubrirlo, el centauro al ver su sorpresa sonrió y le indicó que se dirigieran hacia la casa, donde habían entrado los otros.

- Bienvenida al campamento mestizo, mi nombre es Quirón – se presentó el centauro.

- ¿Quirón? – preguntó - ¿Cómo el de las historias?

- El mismo – contestó

- ¿El mismo? – le miró analizándolo – pues se conserva usted muy bien para su edad.

Quirón se echó a reír.

- Gracias, supongo que tienes razón.

Los dos entraron en la casa, Alexia no estaba segura de cómo hacia el centauro para moverse normalmente por ahí porque la casa no estaba precisamente hecha conforme a su tamaño, por lo menos no esa parte, quizá hubiera otra entrada especial para él. Entraron en una sala amplia llena de camas, con pinta de hospital, un par de camas estaban ocupadas pero sus ocupantes dormían profundamente. Al fondo los dos chicos de la camilla y otra chica le curaban la pierna a Fil. Cuando Quirón y ella entraron casi habían terminado, uno de los chicos se quedó terminando de vendarle la pierna a Fil, el otro se marchó bostezando y les deseó buenas noches a todos los que se encontraban allí. La chica se acercó a donde estaban ellos y les saludó.

- Hola, me llamo Kayla, hija de Apolo – se presentó, Alexia todavía no se acostumbraba a todo el tema de que los dioses griegos eran reales, pero intentaba tomárselo con calma.

- Alexia, encantada – sonrió. El otro chico había dejado a Fil inconsciente en su cama y se había acercado a ellos.

- Will Solace – se presentó – también hijo de Apolo - el chico debía de tener un par de años menos que ella, tenía el pelo castaño muy claro casi rubio y una sonrisa risueña, se parecía bastante a Kayla, que tenía el pelo un poco más oscuro y la misma sonrisa radiante, la chica debía tener su misma edad.

- Te quedaras aquí esta noche – intervino Quirón – mañana te explicaremos todo más a fondo y podrás ver la película de introducción.

- ¿Una película? Genial – contestó, se estaba quedando dormida de pie.

- Dadle un poco de néctar y dejadla dormir – les dijo Quirón a los chicos, que debían ser los encargados de la enfermería, tenia lógica Apolo tenía algo que ver con la medicina si no recordaba mal. . Le dieron una camiseta naranja del campamento para sustituir la que llevaba que estaba rota y cubierta de sangre y le curaron los diversos cortes y arañazos. Le dieron una cantimplora para que bebiera, cuando bebió tuvo una sensación cálida, la bebida sabía a chocolate caliente y después de beberla se sintió bastante mejor, un instante después se dejó caer en la cama más cercana y se durmió en cuanto tocó la almohada.

Cuando despertó ya hacía mucho rato que había amanecido, se encontraba bastante mejor después de haber descansado, y esa bebida, el néctar, también debió ayudar. En la sala solo se encontraban Alexia y Fil, que seguía inconsciente. Decidió salir a echar un vistazo. Pero no fue muy lejos, nada más salir se encontró con Quirón.

- Veo que ya has despertado – la saludó, - ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

- Mucho mejor que ayer – respondió – creo recordar que me prometió una explicación y una peli.

- Tienes razón, antes que nada será mejor que veas la película de introducción.

- ¿Tienen palomitas? – preguntó risueña – me muero de hambre.

Quirón se rió, - No creo, pero no te preocupes no falta mucho para la comida. Entraron a otra habitación donde había un proyector, Quirón puso la película y apagó las luces.

La película duraba unos 20 minutos, explicaba perfectamente que los dioses griegos existían y como habían ido cambiando de lugar según donde estuviera el centro de la civilización occidental, Grecia, Roma, el imperio Bizantino, España, Francia, etc… hasta llegar a Estados Unidos.

La película hacia una introducción a la mitología y la cultura griegas, explicando algunos mitos sobre los dioses, héroes o monstruos. Explicaba también el estilo de vida y la rutina del campamento, el personal (Quirón, el señor D, Argos,…) las actividades y las distintas zonas (las cabañas, la arena, el bosque, el lago,…).

Cuando terminó la película Quirón respondió pacientemente a todas sus preguntas y la acompañó hacia la zona de las cabañas, que se encontraban formando un semicírculo, se acercaron a la ultima de la izquierda que tenia pintado un once y un caduceo, era el símbolo de Hermes así que debía de ser su cabaña. Quirón saludó a una chica que se encontraba en la puerta.

- Maia, ¿Esta aquí Luke? – preguntó

- Dijo que iba a dar una vuelta por el bosque hasta la hora de comer – respondió ella, tenía el pelo castaño rizado y los ojos azules además de una sonrisa sarcástica y un brillo en los ojos, vigilaba disimuladamente el interior de la cabaña como esperando que pasara algo.

- Esta es Alexia – la presentó Quirón – se quedará aquí.

- ¿Indeterminada? – preguntó ella, Quirón asintió. Ella se giró hacia Alexia y le sonrió. – hola, soy Maia, bienvenida a la cabaña 11.

- Te dejo encargada de que le enseñes todo esto – le mandó Quirón y se fue hacia el pabellón del comedor.

Quirón se marchó justo en el momento en el que se oía un estruendo en el interior de la cabaña y Maia se empezó a reír. De la cabaña salieron dos chicos prácticamente iguales, cubiertos de una especie de líquido pastoso que parecía muy pegajoso y no olía demasiado bien. Alexia empezó a reírse también junto con Maia y otros miembros de la cabaña. Justo en ese momento sonó la señal que indicaba la hora de comer. Alexia se sentó en la mesa de Hermes junto a Maia y otro chico que se llamaba Chris. Maia le explicó que debían hacer un sacrificio a los dioses quemando parte de la comida en el brasero que había en el centro del comedor, así que se levantó junto con el resto y fue hacia allí, pensando en los dioses griegos y en cuál de ellos sería su padre. Junto al fuego estaba una niña pequeña, de unos ocho o nueve años, cuidando del fuego, después de echar la comida al fuego le sonrió y le dijo hola, la niña se sorprendió pero enseguida mostró una enorme sonrisa y la saludó.

Cuando volvió a la mesa se dio cuenta de que los dos chicos de antes habían vuelto, habían conseguido quitarse casi todo el pringue pero todavía les quedaban algunos restos en el pelo. Según contaba otra chica se habían lanzado desesperados al lago. Los dos chicos eran Travis y Connor Stoll, hijos de Hermes y los mayores bromistas del campamento, aunque sus hermanos no se quedaban atrás. También conoció a Luke, el líder de la cabaña, era un par de años mayor que ella, muy simpático y tenía una cicatriz con sospechosa forma de garra de monstruo en el todo lado izquierdo de la cara.

Después de la comida Maia se dedicó a enseñarle el campamento


	2. Chapter 2

Después de dos semanas en el campamento ya se había acostumbrado a la rutina del campamento. La misma semana que llegó ella llegaron otros dos mestizos y con ellos tres ya eran diez indeterminados que se quedaban en la Cabaña de Hermes. La mayoría de las actividades las hacían con la cabaña de Hermes pero al ser muchos Quirón permitió que los indeterminados escogieran sus propias actividades como grupo o las hicieran con otras Cabañas más vacías.

Algunos de la cabaña de Atenea le enseñaban a leer en griego antiguo, cosa que al principio fue bastante complicada pero que en poco tiempo les salía fácilmente debido a su conexión con la antigua Grecia, también solían hablar sobre historia y mitos, cosa que interesó mucho a Alexia, que enseguida hizo amigos en la mayoría de Cabañas. Practicaban lucha con los de Ares que solían ser bastante duros con lo que a nadie le gustaba mucho esa actividad aunque después de un tiempo empezó a ser más entretenido y acababan haciendo competiciones entre ellos, entre los indeterminados había un chico grandote llamado Mark con tendencias un poco violentas y que pronto descubrieron que era hijo de Ares, con lo que pasaron a ser 9 indeterminados. También daban clases de esgrima y de tiro con arco, los instructores solían ser Luke, Quirón, o alguien de la cabaña de Apolo que eran los mejores arqueros, y Annabeth, una chica de Atenea les enseño a luchar con un cuchillo. Además de esas actividades que eran las básicas, había otras como canoas en el lago, un muro para escalar que si no eras lo suficiente rápido se llenaba de lava o había un terremoto, también podían hacer carreras como los antiguos atletas griegos, lo malo era cuando tenían que enfrentarse a las ninfas que vivían en el bosque a las cuales era imposible vencer.

Alexia se hizo muy amiga de los hermanos Stoll y Elektra a los que solía ayudar a gastar bromas al resto de los Cabañas, o robaban unos refrescos y unas patatas de la tienda del campamento y luego los repartían en la cabaña siendo los héroes de la noche, otras veces simplemente se escondían en el bosque y se lo comían entre ellos mientras contaban chistes o historias. Muchas veces les ayudaban otros mestizos como Chris, a veces también de otras Cabañas como Castor uno de los hijos de Dionisio o alguien de la cabaña de Apolo sobre todo, a veces también algún sátiro o alguna ninfa. También solían jugar al paintball por el bosque desde que los Stoll habian robado unas cuantas pistolas y balas de pintura de la armería, aunque los hijos de Apolo eran prácticamente invencibles por su puntería perfecta, aunque los hijos de Hermes eran mas rápidos.

Después de dos semanas llegó a la hora de comer un sátiro con un nuevo mestizo, era un niño como de diez años y que parecía bastante alterado. Quirón intentó hablar con él pero el niño estaba en shock y acabó por salir corriendo hacia el bosque y perdiendose, Quirón enseguida formó varios grupos y empezó la búsqueda por el bosque. al poco rato entraron en la parte más profunda del bosque, Alexia nunca había llegado tan lejos, iba en el mismo grupo que Elektra y los Stoll juntó con un sátiro y Katie Gardner, una chica de la cabaña de Demeter que solía ser uno de los principales objetivos de los Stoll aunque cuando no intentaba matarlos por alguna broma era bastante maja.

En esta zona el bosque era más espeso, se habían internado tanto en el bosque que probablemente habían salido de los límites del campamento así que había muchas más probabilidades de que les atacará un monstruo. Escucharon algo moverse entre los árboles y también un siseo, se pusieron inmediatamente alertas, había un monstruo acechándoles. Siguieron avanzando hasta salir a un claro, donde encontraron al mestizo perdido sentado en el suelo con la cabeza entre las piernas, llorando. Justo cuándo se estaban acercando al chico, una enorme serpiente apareció detrás de ellos, la serpiente se lanzó hacia ellos dispuesta a tragárselos enteros. Alexia consiguió esquivar el primer ataque saltando a un lado y agachandose en el suelo pero Connor que estaba a su lado no tuvo tanta suerte, el monstruo le golpeó lanzándolo contra un árbol y dejándolo aturdido. Alexia sacó su espada, los demás recuperados de la sorpresa también las sacaron y se dispusieron a atacar al monstruo. El sátiro empezó a tocar con su flauta haciendo crecer unas plantas que intentaban agarrar a la serpiente para dificultar su movimiento, Katie le ayudó a hacerlas crecer con sus poderes, mientras la ninfa había ido a ayudar a Connor y lo había dejado lo más apartado y protegido posible de la luchar y ahora intentaba distraer y confundir a la serpiente con su velocidad mientras Alexia, Travis y Elektra intentaban atacarla. Parecía irles bien hasta que la serpiente decidió que ya era suficiente y dio un coletazo derribando a los mestizos y haciendo que se les cayeran las espadas. Antes de que pudieran recuperarse de la sorpresa la serpiente atrapó a Katie y al sátiro. No había tiempo para buscar las espadas, Alexia agarró el arco que llevaba y preparó una flecha, había adquirido buena puntería en las clases, y apuntó a la serpiente que estaba concentrada en matar a sus presas y en atrapar a Travis y a la ninfa que estaban intentando distraerla, sin pensarlo mucho disparó matando a la serpiente y liberando a sus amigos, que la miraban asombrados. La serpiente había desaparecido y sólo quedaba la piel como recuerdo. Cuando se hubieron recuperado empezaron a oír gente acercarse y entraron en el claro Quirón y detrás de él Connor y Elektra que habían ido a buscar ayuda y de paso habían llevado a un lugar seguro al niño. Con ellos venía también William Solace con un botiquín. Justo cuando llegaron al claro se les quedaron mirando asombrados, bueno más bien miraban a Alexia, Elektra señaló encima de su cabeza, Alexia miró y se encontró con un sol brillante que rodeaba un árbol que reconoció como un laurel, el símbolo de Apolo, también se dio cuenta que su piel también había empezado a brillar ligeramente. Acababa de reconocerla su padre. Los demás mestizos se inclinaron como era la costumbre cuando alguien era reconocido por un dios. Quirón miraba de ella a la piel de serpiente y después al símbolo sobre su cabeza, le sonrió y dijo solemnemente:

- Salve Alexia... - Quirón dudó un momento y ella recordó que no le había dicho a nadie su apellido, pero después de un momento Quirón siguió como sí nada. - hija de Apolo, dios del sol, las artes, la medicina y las profecías, y asesino de la Pitón - lo último lo dijo mirando la piel de la enorme serpiente que ella acababa de matar.


End file.
